


Let The Games Begin

by flyinglikeaseagull



Category: She's the Man (2006)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23828554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyinglikeaseagull/pseuds/flyinglikeaseagull
Summary: Song: Let The Games BeginAJR
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Spring Equinox 2020: Game On!





	Let The Games Begin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ldfreedomtb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ldfreedomtb/gifts).



LYRICS:

Let the games begin [x2]

Passed out, all my friends went and passed out  
So much for the night  
Last round for a.m. lovers that's how I come alive

I'm gonna be a people person in a room of people people  
Imma keep on running this shit  
Let the games begin  
A people person in a room of people people  
Imma be the kid for the win  
Let the games begin  
Let the games begin [x6]

Cab ride just up here on the right side  
Two more for the road  
Sometimes when that game hits the wrong vibe you take it home

I'm gonna be a people-person in a room of people-people  
Imma keep on running this shit  
Let the games begin  
A people-person in a room of people-people  
Imma be the kid for the win  
Let the games begin  
Let the games begin [x6]

Keep on running this shit  
Be the kid for the win, singing  
Let the games begin  
A people-person in a room of people-people  
Imma keep on running this shit  
Let the games begin  
A people-person in a room of people-people  
Imma be the kid for the win  
Let the games begin  
Go!  
Let the games begin! [x4]  
Keep on running this shit  
Be the kid for the win, singing  
Let the games begin


End file.
